


Scooby Apocalypse Ending

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Scooby Apocalypse (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: This is how I thought Scooby Apoclaypse could have ended.





	Scooby Apocalypse Ending

“Been looking for you.” Daphne said as she sat down next to Fred. Finally, after wondering around the complex, she’d found him sitting on a bench in one of the corridors.  
“Are you ready?” She asked.  
He didn’t say anything, she knew he didn’t want to do this, but if it helped defeat the Nanite King, it was his idea after all.  
“Not really.” He mumbled, “But it’s the right thing to do.”  
“If it works.” She said, “But what if there was a way, that you could defeat him and not die…again?” She asked.  
He shrugged, “I don’t know, I only know that if I use my power against him, he’d die.” He said. “But so would you too.” She said, he nodded.  
“Can I just say, I know you don’t believe me, but I really do love you. I am the man you once knew.” He said, she nodded. “I’m starting to believe that now.” She said, “Are you sure there isn’t a way he could be defeated without losing you again?”  
“I don’t know.” He said.  
Daphne didn’t say anything, neither did he, his hands were shaking, she knew it wasn’t nerves, he was scared, so was she.  
She reached over and took his shaking hand in hers, “I love you.” She said, he smiled.

***

“Freddy!” Daphne exclaimed, “It worked! He’s gone!” She rushed to his side. “I’m glad,” He said weakly, trying to smile, “But I’m sorry to be leaving you again, my love.”  
“But maybe Velma can-“  
“No, Daph, she’s a genius but she’s not a miracle worker.”  
“Freddy no! Not again!”  
“You believe me, now don’t you? You know it’s really me, it always has been.”  
“I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you in the first place.” She cried, tears falling from her eyes. “I love you.” She pressed her lips against his, he smiled.  
“I love you.”  
He died in her arms, again.  
Daphne cried over his body, Shaggy put a hand on her shoulder. “Daph, he saved the world, like he did the right thing.” He said.  
Quentin cleared his throat.  
“I think, I might be able to help.” He said, Daphne looked at him, hopeful. “I can help.” Quentin said, adjusting his glasses. Daphne quickly stood up. “What can you do?” She asked.  
“Let’s get him to the lab.” Quentin said, Scrappy ripped off a wooden plank from the bench and Quentin and Shaggy carefully lifted Fred’s body onto the beam and carried him to the lab, Daphne followed.

“What are you going to do?” She asked, Quentin pulled something out of his blazer pocket; whatever it was, it was filled with a light blue liquid. “What is that?” Daphne asked.  
“Adrenalin.” He said, Daphne felt her heart sink, adrenalin by itself wasn’t going to bring her Freddy back.  
“Don’t look so defeated.” Quentin said, “It’s more powerful than it seems.”  
“How do you know?” She asked.   
“Because I used it on myself.” Quentin said. “And one of my colleagues, and we’re both fine.” He said. “It was an experiment we were working on before the nanites were activated, I’d never had the right time to use it, but I believe, and I think you can agree; a person this brave deserves a second chance.”  
Daphne nodded, wiping her eyes.  
“I’ll take a few hours to kick in, but I promise you Miss Blake, it will work.” He said, she nodded again.  
Quentin connected some monitors to Fred and then injected the adrenalin into him. Now all that was left to do was wait, Daphne sat in a chair next to the bed, Shaggy and Quentin waited with her.

***

“Do you really think Quentin can do it?” Cliffy asked. “I hope so.” Scooby said. “I have faith in my brother.” Velma said.

“Guys, the monsters outside, they’ve all died.” Scrappy said, “I thought they were supposed to have been turn back into humans?” He asked.  
“So did I.” Velma said. “Did Fred’s plan work?” Scooby asked. “Maybe…maybe Fred was only strong enough to defeat the Nanite King.” Daisy suggested.   
“Remember what Daphne said just after Fred died?” Velma said, “She killed all the monsters that were growing in the sacks, and the ‘parents’ seemed to have died with them.” She said. “Maybe, without the Nanite King, their leader, they died too.”  
“So, how come Fred died?” Scrappy asked. “He used all his power on the Nanite King, using the nanites that inhabited his body, killing them too.” Velma said.  
“Then, shouldn’t the monsters have been turned back into people?” Daisy asked. “Depends.” Velma said, “The nanites might have destroyed them in the process.”  
Daisy sighed, “So, Fred gave his life, hoping to find a cure, but instead, the monsters were killed anyway.” She said.

***

A few hours past, nothing had happened yet, and Daphne was beginning to lose hope, then there was a sound, a beep from one of the machines, Daphne looked up and saw that the heart monitor was beeping.  
“Freddy?” She asked, he groaned, “Fred?” She asked.   
“Daphne?” He mumbled, weakly.   
Shaggy’s eyes widened, Quentin quickly examined Fred, “I think he’ll be ok.” He smiled, Daphne was relieved, “Thank you so much!” She exclaimed, hugging Quentin. Quentin was surprised, Daphne didn’t strike him as much of a hugger, but she was extremely grateful to have Fred back.  
“Like, I’ll go tell the others.” Shaggy said.  
“Are you ok, Freddy?” Daphne asked, she leant over him, stroking his cheeks, he nodded, “What happened?” He asked. “You saved the world.” She said, he smiled. Daphne put a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating. “I love you.” She said.  
“I love you too, Daphne.” He said, she pressed her lips against his, and he smiled.  
“Are we still engaged?” He asked. “I suppose so.” She said, “But, for old time sake, can you ask me again?”  
“Daphne Blake, will you marry me?” He asked  
“Yes.” She said, kissing him again.

“Daphne? Is he ok?” Velma asked, as the rest of the gang stepped into the lab. “Yes, he’ll be fine.” Daphne said.  
“Freddy, buddy, we’ve got somethin’ t’tell you.” Shaggy said. “What?” Fred asked. “When you defeated the Nanite King, though you killed him, it didn’t cure the rest of the monsters.” Shaggy said.  
“What?” Fred and Daphne asked. “It should have worked.” Fred said. “It killed the Nanite King, and I believe the nanites killed the monsters whilst they were in the process of returning to their human forms.” Velma said, “You did the right thing though, trying to save the world.”  
“I didn’t save it though.” Fred said.  
“You did.” Quentin said, looking at a big computer screen. “I’m detecting heat signatures around the globe, there was nothing when they were monsters.” He said. “So, how come the monsters around us have died, and not turned back into humans?” Daisy asked, Quentin thought for a minute, “Maybe it had something to do with the Nanite King?” He suggested, “Yes, when he died, maybe the monsters who were closest to him were also killed when Fred killed the Nanite King.” He said.

“You did save the world, Freddy.” Daphne said, “You stopped the Nanite King from taking over what was left of the world.” She said. “You saved us.”  
“She’s right.” Scrappy said. “How am I alive anyway?” Fred asked, he held his hand up to his face, “And not like I used to be?”  
“The nanites left your body to destroy the Nanite King, you turned back into your human form, and then you died again.” Daphne said, “But, Quentin injected you with a powerful adrenalin that restarted your heart, and it brought you back.” She said. “What about this?” He asked, touching the torn skin around his abdomen. “I believe that when the nanites were inhabiting your body, somehow they ‘fixed’ your wound, I don’t know how.” Quentin said.  
“Thank you.” Fred said, Quentin nodded.

Daphne spent the rest of the night in the lab with Fred, Quentin monitored him through the night, and when he was strong enough to leave the lab.

Fred saved his friends and his beloved Daphne, though she knew that she’d constantly be on alert to protect him, it was better than not having him around at all, the world was saved and so was hers and that would be something she’d be forever grateful for.


End file.
